


Giddy Up

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [71]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: He always carried you.





	

At first you hadn’t wanted Bucky to carry you. Any offer of pig backs or any form of carrying was reject. You were surely too big, too heavy, and you didn’t want to feel the embarrassment when he couldn’t lift you or struggled too. You had never had someone successfully manage to carry you and the embarrassment from those times had kept you from accepting any offers. It wasn’t till you sprained an ankle racing Steve (Which was a terrible idea anyway, he was a super soldier and you had always been shit at running even in school) that you accepted any offers. Reluctantly of course and the whole time he had his arms under your back and your knees you were worried you were too heavy...but he proved that day rather efficiently that Bucky Barnes could carry you and he didn’t even break a sweat doing it. 

From that point on offers were accepted more often. If he offered to carry you to bed because you were dead on your feet you’d accept, fall on his back and let him carry you there. If he offered to carry you in a piggy back race with Steve and Nat then you’d agree to it...and eventually you started seeking him out instead. 

You’d reach your arms out and open and close your fists like a child, beg him to carry you to your room or your desk or your car or anywhere really. He never complained because Bucky would never tell you but he liked carrying you, he liked feeling needed and wanted. He liked how carrying you made him feel and he liked being that close to you. 


End file.
